The Wrong World
by FlamingBlaze
Summary: Meet Naruto Uzumaki: Brilliant gamer, orphan, and socially awkward teenager. When Naruto's sucked into a world of shinobi with video game elements, everyone acts like he's been there his whole life-but perhaps the most shocking thing is that God expects HIM to save the world. Videogame Naruto.
1. Prologue

**Note: This is a prologue, so it is supposed to be short.**

**Update-I have changed the prologue as of now.**

**Inspired by No Game, No Life.**

**Congratulations: You have reached level 92!**

**Rewards: **

**7,000 Assault-Rifle Infantry**

**Large Weapon Cache**

**100 Morale**

The blonde sighed, running a hand through his spiky hair as he read the message that had popped up on his screen tiredly. He looked at the digital clock in the corner of the room, which read 3:18 AM in red flashing letters. It was late, alright. "Just another level…"

The blonde returned his attention to the video game, and scrolled over his base of operations. It was impressive, with troops marching around the camp, their guns held out in front of them with pride. Flags fluttered above the green tents while tanks moved past noisily.

He allowed himself a small grin as he moved his mouse over the ranking icon, because at the top of the leaderboards, at the top of 20,000 other players, was his username; **Kitsune**. It had taken him two weeks to get to the top, which was surprising, to say the least; the game had been around for two years. But of course, if you took into account his long playing hours and brilliant mind, it probably wasn't all that surprising.

**You have a new email.**

The blonde raised his eyebrows at the notification that had popped up on his computer screen, and he closed the game he was playing quickly to switch over to the email program, where a new message was sitting, flashing brightly. He moved his mouse over it and clicked.

**From: Unknown**

**To: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Have you ever felt like you were born in the wrong world?**

Naruto read it once, and then again, in confusion. What the actual fuck was this? He scanned over the email quickly, looking for anything extra, and found a small link in the corner. He hesitated slightly before clicking it, and was rewarded by a window that depicted a grid of black-and-white squares with pieces on them.

"Chess?" Naruto murmured aloud, confused. "A chess program?"

His thoughts were interrupted when a white piece moved across the board, and he narrowed his eyes. _White pawn…two spaces ahead._

"Let's get started," Naruto murmured as he analyzed the situation quickly and accurately. He selected the best possible move, and executed it accordingly. The program responded after a short pause, and the battle began. It was hard fight, and it raged on for an hour.

_Wait a second… _Something occurred to him suddenly after he took his enemy's queen, _This can't be a program. Even the most advanced chess algorithm would operate under certain rules and strategies, being able to predict chess moves. No…these are delayed, and there aren't any rules to it… _Naruto thought as he moved his bishop across the board. "Checkmate." He said, satisfied, as a message flashed up announcing the winner. _That was a good match, though, _Naruto reflected.

Just as Naruto was going to close the program, another notification popped up, saying he had a new email. He opened up the emails again, and a new email appeared.

**From: Unknown**

**To: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Well done. If you're that good at games…**

**Then the world must be a tough place for you to live, right?**

Naruto's eyes widened as he read the email. "What?" As soon as he finished, another email popped up.

**From: Unknown**

**To: Naruto Uzumaki**

**What do you think about your world?**

**Is it fun?**

**Is it easy to live in?**

_That's a funny question. _Naruto thought. _A world with 7 billion other players, with no obvious goal, and whose players do whatever they want. If you lose too much-or even win too much- there are penalties. No doubt about it…_

_This world is just another crappy game._

**From: Unknown**

**To: Naruto Uzumaki**

**What if there was a world where life itself was a game-a good game? Where the rules and goals were clear…what would you think about that?**

The blonde smiled, and he began typing.

**From: Naruto Uzumaki**

**To: Unknown**

**If there's a world like that, then I was born in the wrong world.**

As soon as he typed that, the five computer screens he was staring at all flickered off to be replaced by lines of grey static, and a noisy buzz sounded throughout the room, making the blonde gamer recoil instinctively. The dark room began to flood with light, growing fainter, until everything disappeared all together.

"Shit…I must've gone too hard on that caffeine…" Naruto groaned dejectedly.

"**Welcome to the World of Shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki." **A melodic, almost musical, voice sounded from nowhere, and Naruto spun rapidly.

"What? Who're you?"

"**I am Kami."**

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, right."

"**Do not laugh, Naruto Uzumaki. You now enter a world of shinobi-where life itself has the elements of a game from your world. A word of advice-you do not have much time."**

Before Naruto could reply, there was a bright flash, and he became disorientated as felt himself spinning and speeding forward. Naruto became aware of a soft surface beneath his butt as the light dimmed to reveal a small bedroom with a bed in the middle, which he was sitting on. Words flashed in front of him:

**Welcome to the World of Shinobi.**

**A/N: All right! That was the prologue, so sorry for the shortness. From now on it'll be 5000+ words…so yeah. I hope you guys liked this.**


	2. Level 1-Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, I lied. This chapter is only 2000+ words, but that was because I need to ask you guys something.**

**Do you want this to become a real 'The Gamer' fic, where the main character has Gamer powers and everyone thinks it's like real life? Or where everyone is aware of the game-like features to an extent, but don't have the same access to certain parts of the game like Naruto?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Would you like to start the Tutorial?**

**[Yes] [No]**

Naruto looked at the white box hovering in front of him in confusion. It had appeared a few seconds after the welcome message had appeared. _A tutorial? This day just gets weirder and weirder._

Naruto thought for a moment before tapping yes on the box.

**Tutorial Initiated.**

**To survive this world, you'll need to know how to play the game. Open your stats menu.**

As soon as the box popped up, the room he had been in disappeared, to be replaced by a white landscape, devoid of anything other than the bed Naruto had been sitting on. He looked around curiously. "How do I open my stats menu?"

To his surprise, the tutorial responded, the box growing bigger to make space for:

**Swipe in the air using one finger and select the Stats Menu option.**

Naruto read it over quickly, before following its instructions, opening up a menu with the Inventory, Stats, Trade, and Other options. A rectangular white box appeared in front of him with a list after he selected the Stats option.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Genin**

**Ryo: 10000**

**Level 10**

**EXP: 0/10000**

**Chakra: 60**

**Chakra Control: 19**

**Wisdom: 174**

**Intelligence: 152**

**Charisma: 45**

**Flexibility: 15**

**Speed: 13**

**Strength: 11**

**Endurance: 37**

The blonde read it all over carefully, and he was surprised at his high wisdom and intelligence levels. It was extremely high, surpassing even his chakra, which seemed to be pretty high as well.

Naruto had played a couple of MMORPGs, and they all had stat levels like this, but at level 5, it was impossible to such high stats. _Wait a second…the intelligence and wisdom are mirroring my actual wisdom and intelligence! I see why…Wait, _Naruto had realized something, _If this is mirroring me, then that means I can actually become stronger, smarter, faster, and anything else just by upgrading my stats! _The blonde grinned widely at this thought.

**Now open the attributes menu by tapping the option at the bottom of the stats menu.**

Naruto complied with the instructions, tapping the circular button at the bottom of the box. A menu opened up:

**Attributes**

**Status Effects:**

**Genius: You are a genius whose intelligence is almost unrivalled. You learn everything 130% faster. +130% Learning rate.**

**Jinchuuriki: You have the Kyuubi sealed within you. Access to Jinchuuriki Transformations under special conditions.**

**Special: You are special, and as of such you possess certain game abilities that are only accessible by you and one other person. Access to 'People' section, 'Merit' section.**

**Ninjutsu:**

**Learning rate: 174/200**

**Nature Transformations: [Wind 0/200, Fire 0/200, Water 0/200, Earth 0/200, Lightning 0/200]**

**Taijutsu:**

**Learning rate: 100/200**

**Pain tolerance: 37/200**

**Form: 15/200**

**Jinchuuriki Transformations:**

**Control: 0/1000**

**Shape Transformation: 0/1000**

Naruto read over the attribute section confusedly, especially the status effects. "What the heck is a Jinchuuriki? And special…I guess that's something about 'God' bringing me into this world, I guess…Ninjutsu? Taijutsu? I've never even heard of those stuff, not to mention Nature and Shape transformation…" Naruto shook his head despondently.

**More attributes can be unlocked by discovering their existence. Now return to the stats menu by swiping the box to the right.**

Naruto swiped, returning to the stats menu, but this time instead of just the stats menu and the attribute option at the bottom, there were two other options at the bottom.

**Open the People section.**

The People section wasn't very hard to find; it was an option with two stick-like figures on it, and as he clicked it, another list popped up.

**People:**

**Charm: 2/100**

**Charisma: 10/100**

**Seduction: 0/100**

**Sakura Haruno:**

**Level 8**

**Sakura thinks you are [annoying].**

**Stats: Unknown**

**Attribute Stats: Unknown**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Level 10**

**Sasuke thinks you are [?].**

**Stats: Unknown**

**Attribute Stats: Unknown**

**Iruka Umino**

**Level 29**

**Iruka thinks you are [like a brother].**

The list went on for a while, with numerous people being listed that Naruto didn't even know, like Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka…but the blonde wasn't deterred by this, and instead was quite happy. "Awesome! I know what other people think of me!" But at this, his spirits fell. "Why…why…do so many people think I'm annoying or hostile? I didn't do anything!"

**Later on you will be able to see more about the people you have met by unlocking certain features in the Merit section. Now continue on to the Merit section.**

The merit section, although not as long as the People section, was still quite long. There were various abilities described throughout the section, such as 'Romantic', 'Born Leader', and more. Some of them were used in battle based on their descriptions, Naruto deducted, while others had more domestic uses, such as cooking and cleaning. There was even something called 'Sex God', which the blonde decided not to read.

**Congratulations! You have completed the basic tutorial.**

**If you wish to survive within the Shinobi world, then you must learn the basics. First up is Ninjutsu.**

**Ninjutsu is the basis of the ninja. It is executed through the use of chakra, a substance you have in your body, and can deal devastating damage to the opponent, heal comrades, and more.**

**To use more advanced Ninjutsu you will have to apply the use of hand seals. Memorize this list:**

At this, a box popped up with pictures of someone's hands in certain positions, with their names hovering over the pictures. There was the Ram seal, Horse seal, Snake seal, etc. Naruto glanced over it, memorizing it instantly before closing the window.

**First up: The Kawarimi no Jutsu. Click to learn.**

**Kawarimi no Jutsu Level 1 learned.**

**Description: You can replace your body with wooden logs and rocks to avoid attacks. Once used, you take the place of where the object was originally placed.**

**Preparation time: 5 seconds**

Naruto grinned. "I could think up quite a few combat capabilities for that."

**Now, to learn the Henge no Jutsu. Click to learn.**

**Henge no Jutsu Level 1 learned.**

**Description: You can transform yourself into anyone or anything you wish as long as it is within your capabilities. However the transformation does not include memories, personality, and abilities.**

**Preparation time: 2 seconds**

"Alright, onto the next!"

**Basic Ninjutsu Three: Bunshin no Jutsu. Click to learn.**

**Error-you cannot learn this technique to your immense chakra reserves.**

"What?" Naruto exclaimed.

**As a replacement, you will learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, a more advanced technique. Click to learn.**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Level 1 learned.**

**Description: You can make solid clones of yourself that can aid you in battle. However, they are dispelled when a hit is landed on them, but as they are dispelled they return all their obtained knowledge to you. Consequences include the large consumption of chakra that could result in death, making this only frequently used by ninja with vast chakra reserves.**

"Consumes large amounts of chakra, eh…that won't be a problem for me hopefully," Naruto mumbled. "What's next?"

**Next is Taijutsu.**

As soon as the window opened, a real live person dressed in a green flak jacket, forehead protector, and sandals appeared across from him. Naruto stood up immediately and as soon as he did the bed disappeared from the white landscape.

**Let's suit you up.**

Looking down, Naruto's original clothes shimmered colorfully before being replaced by an orange jumpsuit with a swirl pattern on the back and shoulders. A holster and bag were attached to his right thigh and on his hip respectively. "Aw, what? I hate this costume…"

**In the top left of your vision, you should notice your name, a large green bar, and a blue bar. The green bar represents your health while the blue one represents your chakra. Next your name is your level.**

Sure enough, when Naruto looked, his name, and the colored bars were there. "Sweet…"

**Now you are going to learn [Advanced Academy Taijutsu], [Intermediate Shuriken Bukijutsu], and [Intermediate Kunai Bukijutsu]. Click to learn.**

**You have learned [Advanced Academy Taijutsu] Level 1, [Intermediate Shuriken Bukijutsu] Level 1, and [Intermediate Kunai Bukijutsu] Level 1.**

**Now fight the ninja in front of you with your newly learned skills. Remember, you can use anything you have learned so far.**

The blank white landscape that Naruto had been standing in so far faded away to reveal a dojo-like environment, with his opponent shifting into a fighting stance. "Wait, what? I have to fight him? But I don't know any martial arts-" As soon as Naruto had finished the sentence, his brain suddenly conjured up dozens of fighting stances and techniques, his body shifting into auto and forming a fighting stance. "Sweet...this game is awesome!"

**New Quest: Tutorial Battle**

**Show off your skills in a battle between shinobi!**

**Objectives:**

**Defeat the Shinobi in a battle.**

**Rewards: 75 EXP, Konoha Forehead Protector, [Chakra Leap], [Chakra Dash], Basic Handbook**

**Failure: 10 EXP**

**Accept?**

**[Yes] [No]**

Naruto tapped yes excitedly, and as soon as he did, the number 3 appeared between the two of them before changing shape to a 2, and then finally a 1. His enemy charged at him with a mighty battle cry, throwing a right hook that Naruto dodged easily. _Whoa…sweet!_ Naruto thought excitedly as he retaliated with a roundhouse kick. It seemed like his body was moving on his own, shifting through the various fighting stances and moves to stay alive in battle, but he was well aware of what he was doing. Naruto ducked under a high kick, sweeping the ninja's legs from under him only for the ninja to do a quick flip and land back on his feet.

The ninja narrowed his eyes, launching a ferocious attack that Naruto barely managed to hold off. "What the-?!" A powerful hammer fist that numbed his arms surprised Naruto, sending him stumbling back, on the defensive. _Dang it, his moves aren't part of my style, so it's obvious he's better than me at this 'taijutsu'. I'll need to try out those ninjutsu techniques and that shuriken stuff, _Naruto analyzed quickly, jumping back to try out his newly learned abilities. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" He shouted, forming a cross with his index and middle fingers of each hand. On cue, across the dojo smoke popped up from nowhere, and when it dissipated, it revealed exact copies of Naruto in a fighting stance. "OK, boys, let's take him on!" He shouted confidently, now that there were others here. A chorus of "Yeah!"s and "Hell yeah!"s met him, and he looked at two of the seven clones. The two nodded understandingly, charging forward to distract their opponent.

"You know the plan, guys. Two of you take the right and flank him, two flank him on the left, and the last one comes with me. Clockwise rotation. If one of you is taken down charge in and buy us some time to regroup into the up-down formation." Naruto instructed to his fellow Narutos.

"Of course we know," One clone said drily, "We are you, after all." Saying that, they charged in, Clones #1 and #2 launching themselves into battle, just as Clones #5 and #7 were dispelled by the attack. Their fists collided with the ninja at the same time, sending him stumbling back while #3 and #4 initiated an attack from the side, catching his flak jacket and pulling him so he was off-balance.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted, as he and #5 leapt into the air. "Take this!" He caught hold of #5's foot and tossed him at the ninja, the two colliding and creating an opportunity for Naruto who in turn took the chance and landed a painful kick on the ninja's face.

The ninja hung in mid-air for a moment before disappearing in a colorful explosion of shards, and Naruto's clones also dispelled in smoke, returning their memories to the original.

**Quest Complete: Tutorial Battle**

**Show off your skills in a battle between shinobi!**

**Objectives:**

**Defeat the Shinobi in a battle.**

**+75 EXP**

**The following items have been added to your inventory.**

**Konoha Forehead Protector **

**[Tree Jumping] Level 1 learned**

**[Chakra Dash] Level 1 learned**

**Basic Handbook**

"Hell yeah!" Naruto cheered, pumping a fist up into the air in excitement.

**Please equip your Konoha Forehead Protector.**

Naruto opened up his inventory, a list of items, before selecting the Konoha Forehead Protector with a tap. A window popped up:

**Available Positions:**

**[Forehead] [Right Shoulder] [Left Shoulder] [Waist] [Right Thigh] [Left Thigh]**

**Available Band Colors:**

**[Navy Blue] [Blue] [Red] [Green] [Orange] [Black]**

"And it's called a forehead protector," The blonde gamer joked to himself before tapping on the forehead and black option, making a black headband appear on his forehead.

**Now you shall journey on to the Shinobi world. We wish you good luck.**

There was a long pause as nothing happened, Naruto just staring at the box, expecting to be teleported back. "Uh…isn't something supposed to happen?"

**We are sorry for the interruption. A Game Master has interrupted the tutorial and granted you the ability to use a certain amount of [Kyuubi Chakra] at will. **

**Now you will be teleported back into the Shinobi world.**

"Wait! What is this Kyuubi Chak-" He was interrupted when he disappeared in a colorful explosion to appear back in the room, sitting on the bed. "-ra…Wow."

_This really is a lot to digest in a day, _Naruto thought in amusement. _But it certainly is interesting._

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah. I just remembered something. Later on I got a ton of attention, so did someone mention my story? If so, can someone tell me who did?**

**On an afterthought, this chapter was going to be a lot longer. But I decided it didn't fit in well…so I deleted like half the chapter.**

**May the Eternal flames of youth blaze brightly in you! *wink***


	3. Level 1-Chapter 2

**And…I'm back! With another chapter for all you amazing readers.**

**So the poll/votes were counted, and it turns out everyone wants a "The Gamer" story, and that's the way I'm writing it!**

**So I'm pretty sure I answered most of the questions and stuff posed in the reviews in PMs, but there was a Guest who had a pretty long review so here's my reply:**

**Hello Mr. Guest, thank you for posting your long reviews. Actually, surprisingly I'm sure for you I actually did think about all those storylines you offered, but I decided it wouldn't work because I wanted the bonds to be permanent and life-or-death situations. For Chapter 1 I wrote multiple versions, one for the VR game storyline, the SAO like storyline, and some other storylines. However in the end the current one won out, because I liked the way it was going the best.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly.**

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment, Konohagakure**

Naruto sighed, running a hand through his hair as he shifted through the wardrobe, the numerous suits of the orange jumpsuit, like the one he was wearing, almost blinding his eyes. "I seriously have to wear these?"

_First order of business: Get some new clothes, _Naruto thought as he finally gave up, shutting the closet doors while he slipped on his navy-blue sandals. _But sadly, I need more money…10000 ryo won't get me much, sadly. I'll just get lunch and check out my current location. _The blonde grinned. _Of course, there's also those new techniques to try about._

Naruto got up, but instead of pushing open the front door, he went to the balcony. "This should work," Naruto muttered a little nervously as he surveyed the town in front of him, backing up to the glass door while setting up in a running position briefly before leaping off the balcony with a running start, easily passing over the railings to land on the next rooftop, three floors down.

"Ouch!" Naruto exclaimed, expecting a sharp stab of pain, but nothing happened as he kneeled, clutching his feet reflexively. "Woah…sweet! I can jump super far!" The blonde grinned, immediately leaping into the air to land on another roof before pushing off and leaping back onto his balcony. The blonde grinned, but his face fell slightly as he remembered what business he had. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" He cried, forming six clones that poofed into existence around him.

"Listen up," Naruto clapped his hands for attention, "I want four of you guys to scout this place." Four of them nodded before leaping away, already gone. Naruto pointed at the clone nearest to him. "You, read the basic handbook," Naruto commanded, swiping a finger and selecting the inventory option, a list of his items appearing. He tapped the [**Basic Handbook] **option, materializing it into thin air and tossing it to his clone. "And you, follow me in the shadows. I want you to observe anything near me that might be of interest." The two remaining clones supplied an affirmative before one went back into the apartment with the book and the other merely jumped out of view.

Naruto sighed, vaulting over the railings and leaping down onto the bustling street below, the din of local life reaching him as he began to walk, looking for a restaurant where he could get some good food while observing his surroundings at the same time. Immediately, he noticed the green health bars hovering next to passerby and a green diamond spinning slowly above their heads.

_Hmph. This place is quite different, _Naruto thought as he looked around. _No skyscrapers, cars, planes…I'd say this is like an RPG, except instead of the Medieval elements, they have this 'chakra' and jutsu techniques._

Another thing he noticed was that only a select few had the forehead protector like he did, with the leaf-like symbol carved into the plaque. _Those forehead protectors are probably a distinction for something, presumably something like a warrior or shinobi? _He looked around, noting two nearby people who had the same forehead protector as him; one, an adult with the protector wrapped around his right arm, wore similar garb to the ninja he had fought earlier in the tutorial. The other was a pink-haired girl standing a few meters away, the protector strapped to in between her bangs and the larger part of her hair. _They also have the same pouch and holster strapped to them, and instead of green diamonds, the girl has an orange diamond and the man has a red diamond…_

Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts when a sharp voice rang out to him, "Well, aren't you going to say hi?"

The blonde turned around to find the pink-haired girl looking at him with an irritated expression, hands on her hips. "Ignoring me, is it?"

Naruto was confused. Back in his home world, he had made it a point to not interact with others much, especially specimens of the opposite gender, so he wasn't the best at interpreting emotions or expressions. "Go find someone else to bug," He said coldly as he turned and walked away, expecting the girl to walk away or at least something similar.

Whatever he was expecting, it certainly wasn't a brutal punch to the gut, sending him sprawling back onto the street. The girl had a furious expression on her face. "How dare you ignore me and say that, baka!"

Naruto stifled a groan, as he stood up, furious. "So it's a fight you want, is it?" He said, completely misinterpreting the situation as he snapped and four clones leaped out of the surroundings, formed by the one clone following him as soon as he had seen the girl punch the original. "Macedonia!" Naruto shouted, the four clones immediately forming a circle around the unfortunate girl.

"What the hell?" The girl said, confused. She had definitely not been expecting Naruto to fight back, but she took a stance anyway. "Naruto, you are so dead!" She shouted, dragging out the 'so', while the blonde looked at her curiously.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked, a mixture of annoyance and interest shown on his face.

The girl gave him an angry look, "Don't play dumb, Naruto! I don't know what you're trying to do here but you'd better stop it!"

Naruto froze. "So it's like that, eh?" Naruto licked his lips. "Macedonia Formation One!" He shouted, and one clone charged in, launching a flurry of fists at the pink-haired girl, who flipped backwards, ending up on one of Naruto's clones, who grabbed her by her feet and spun her forward, sending her into the air.

Naruto saw his opportunity and leaped into the air in pursuit of the other ninja, drawing a kunai from its black holster and launching it at the girl, who in turn drew her own kunai and deflected it into the air.

"**Kawarimi no Jutsu!**" With a poof, the kunai was replaced by a clone, who was gripping another clone by the feet, with the standing-up clone leaping off and tackling the girl.

"Agggghhh!" The girl cried, smashing a fist into the assaulting clone and turning him into grey smoke as she kicked off a nearby building and landed on the ground. "What the hell are you doing, Naruto?!"

The blonde didn't reply, landing behind the three remaining clones, whom had all taken defensive stances and waited for commands. "She's tough, boss," A clone noted as the original got to his feet.

"Yes," He nodded, acknowledging the statement, "But there are too many flaws in her form and her battle efficiency is not very high based on prior observations. It can be easily countered, as long as we attack from 37-degree angle."

Around him, numerous passerby had stopped to watch the battle, including a silver haired ninja with his protector worn to cover his right eye, and a black mask mostly obscured his face. He did not got unnoticed by the Naruto clone that was still hidden as the clone observed him carefully.

"Go! Troy Formation Two!" Naruto cried, and the three clones leaped into action quickly, charging straight forward with a dash, the original leaping over their shoulders to perform a flying kick that was parried away by the girl while a clone followed up with a punch that was barely blocked.

"Take this!" The remaining two clones dashed from behind, fists loaded back, a wide grin on their faces as they knew they had her. The pink-haired girl only had time to launch a singular punch, sending one of the clones into oblivion while the other clone let his fist fly, knowing it would hit-

and then his surroundings erupted in grey smoke, feeling a strong and firm hand clasping his wrist as his onslaught was stopped. The smoke began disperse slowly, revealing the grey-haired ninja, his one visible eye looking down at the clone with a twinkle.

"Now, now, Naruto-kun, why would you be trying to punch your teammate here?"

There was a long pause as Naruto's brain processed this-despite his genius intelligence-before his reply came.

"Yeah…right…" Naruto replied confidently, "There's no way someone this ugly and annoying could possibly become MY teammate. And besides, I just got here-"

He was cut off by a powerful uppercut to the jaw, sending him spiraling backwards into a sturdy wall with a crack. "UGLY AND ANNOYING, YOU SAY? YOU AIN'T SEEN ANYTHING YET!" The girl shouted, raging as the older ninja barely managed to hold her back.

"Now, now, Sakura, I'm sure Naruto didn't mean that," The grey-haired man said hurriedly, "Didn't you, Naruto?"

"Urrrgghh…" Naruto groaned, "I didn't know there was so much pain involved in this, too…"  
"You see?" The man said. "He didn't mean it…"  
"I suppose so," Sakura huffed, crossing her arms (oblivious to what Naruto had actually said). "I'll let you off the hook this time, Naruto…"

"Anyway, Kakashi-sensei, why are you here?" Sakura asked curiously, as Kakashi sweatdropped at the complete change of subject.

"On some official business with the Hokage," Kakashi replied impassively. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to be on my way…" Saying that, smoke exploded from the ground and wrapped around him, and when it dissipated, Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait! Why does everyone here-" The recovered blonde started, before noticing the absence of Kakashi "Hm…I'm stuck with you then." Naruto glared at Sakura, who began to look at him with a weird look on her face.

"What do you want?" The pink-haired kunoichi crossed her arms again, her annoyed mood returning. "Watch your words, mister."

"I want to know how you know me."

Whatever Sakura had been expecting, it hadn't been that, and she burst out laughing. "What, have you been taking too many soldier pills recently, Naruto? Seriously…"

"I said I want to know how you know me," Naruto almost shouted, not taking to being laughed at well. Sakura stopped her laughing before deciding to actually answer seriously,

"Of course I know you, Naruto, I've known you since we were in the Academy," Sakura replied, "Are you sure you haven't been going too hard on those soldier pills?"

Naruto was about to reply, when suddenly a white window popped up in front of him:

**New Quest: Alternate Universe Memories**

**People you don't know seem to know you…why?**

**Objectives:**

**?**

**Rewards: ?**

**Failure: ?**

**Accept:  
**

**[Yes]**

Strangely, there was no [No] option, so Naruto went ahead and tapped Yes, and the window compacted out of existence.

"Hey, Naruto, you alright?" Sakura said, confused, watching Naruto looking at and tapping at things nonexistent.

_She can't see the windows…_ Naruto thought, interested. "I'm alright. Anyway, I gotta go," He said, all thoughts of eating gone from his mind, as he leaped up onto a nearby roof, unhearing of Sakura's cries of irritation.

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment, Konohagakure**

"The food in this world is just as good, if not better!" Naruto cried out, in an uncharacteristic display of enthusiasm. "God, it just never gets old!"

Clone #5 sighed, looking up from the thick handbook he had been reading. "You know, even to yourself you both look and sound stupid…"

"Shut up, you," Naruto grunted as he shoved the empty instant-ramen bowl into the trash. "Hmm…I guess I could also say, shut up, me."

Clone #5 sighed again, "You-I mean I'm-acting really weird today…"

Naruto ignored him before returning to looking out from the balcony, "The 4 clones I sent out to scout the place have dispelled, so I've got a mental map down."

"Accuracy?" Clone #5 asked, returning to his book.

"Around 86.2%," Naruto replied quickly, "Which is acceptable, but not the best. After all, the key to an RPG game is know your surroundings and abilities."

"You're taking this way too seriously, you know," Clone #5 said loudly, "It's not a game. You're the only one that can play it as a game-for everyone else, it's real life, with real people, just like back in our world…"

"Technically, it's my world," Naruto retorted sharply, "You didn't exist back then."

"Technically, I'm you," Clone #5 argued back. "You existed back then, didn't you?"

"My god, I didn't know arguing with myself was so tiring," The original rubbed his forehead, "And god, you're like an exact copy of me."

"I am," #5 replied, almost primly.

"By the way, what did #6 report?"

"Nothing much…just what I already knew, except for the silver-haired man watching me beforehand…" Naruto answered. "By the way, there's still that quest."

With a tap in the air, the menu slid out of the air into existence, showing the menu selection. The blonde tapped on the option marked **Quests**, then **Active Quests**, bringing up one result:

**Quest: Alternate Universe Memories**

**People you don't know seem to know you…why?**

**Objectives:**

**?**

**Rewards: ?**

**Failure: ?**

"Just on a hunch, I'm willing to bet the rewards probably include the alternate universe memories…" Clone #5 tried.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "No shit, Sherlock. Didn't think of that."

#5 sighed again exasperatedly, "I'm going to get back to the book. Don't interrupt me again."

"Since when did sighing become part of my bodily language?" Naruto muttered in annoyance as he sat down on the couch across from his clone, who was engrossed in the handbook.

Taking advantage of the momentary silence, Naruto gestured at the air, bringing up the menu again, but instead of choosing quests again, he chose the **[Skills] **option:

**[Advanced Academy Taijutsu] - 1/1000**

**[Intermediate Shuriken Bukijutsu] - 1/1000**

**[Intermediate Kunai Bukijutsu] - 1/1000**

**[Chakra Leap] - 1/1000**

**[Chakra Dash] - 1/1000**

**[Kawarimi no Jutsu] - 1/1000**

**[Henge no Jutsu] - 1/1000**

**[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu] - 21/1000**

**[Kyuubi Initial Jinchuuriki Form] - 1/1000**

**[One-Tailed Kyuubi Chakra Cloak V1] - 1/1000**

**[Two-Tailed Kyuubi Chakra Cloak V1] - 1/1000**

**[Three-Tailed Kyuubi Chakra Cloak V1] - 1/1000**

As Naruto read over his skill list, he remembered the **[Kyuubi Chakra] **he had supposedly been given yesterday. "Kyuubi means Nine-Tails…what, does that mean I'm some sort of youki fox?"

"Yeah, right," Clone #5 snorted from across the room.

"Get back to reading, you…" Naruto growled, before getting up. "I'm going to go see if I can train up. Besides, I need a weapon…these stupid knives and darts don't feel good. Swords are nice for RPGs."

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted, forming two clones across from him. "You two, tail me. Do the same thing as #6 had been doing," He commanded to two curt nods from the both of them.

"Alright, we're off…" Naruto said, looking over his mental map. "I think it's Training Ground 2?"

* * *

Training Ground 2 didn't look much like a training ground.

This was what Naruto noticed as he and a clone landed in the grassy clearing, quickly scanning over the surroundings and locating two dummies that looked like they had seen better days. Other than that, tree surrounded the clearing, and that about summed up the training ground.

_Perfect, _Naruto thought as he landed. _Soft, secluded, and spacious. Doesn't look like much, but perfect for my situation._

"What's the status on the masked shinobi who was following us?" Naruto checked, although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Still following Clone #2…" #1 replied. They were talking about a man in a grey flak jacket, with his face obscured by an animal mask that had been tailing them.

Naruto nodded briefly, _Why was he following us? Another thing to find out… _The blonde gamer sighed, bringing up the menu and selecting skills again, but this time tapping a particular skill.

**[Kyuubi Initial Jinchuuriki Form]**

**Mastery: 1/1000**

**Cooldown: 6 hours**

**Passives:**

**+20 Strength, +20 Speed, +20 Endurance, +20 Chakra, -5 Chakra Control**

**The first and least powerful Jinchuuriki form, achieved by channeling minor amounts of Kyuubi chakra through the user's body. This significantly enhances all of the user's abilities, including natural physical capabilities and the power of ninjutsu techniques.**

Naruto read it over quickly, memorizing it almost instantaneously as he read it. "Alright…seems pretty straightforward…" Naruto muttered, "But how do I use this thing?"

"Says something about channeling chakra," #1 suggested.

The original nodded in acknowledgement, "So sort of like how I use those other techniques, right? I know the feeling…"

"However this time it's Kyuubi Chakra, meaning you have to channel something else." #1 pointed out, though no doubt original Naruto already knew this, as they were the same person.

"Gotcha," Naruto affirmed, as he formed his hands into a clasped position. "I remember the Tutorial saying these hand seals channel chakra, right? So this should do it…"

The blonde felt a familiar warm energy flow through his body suddenly, and somehow he knew it was the right kind of 'chakra', letting it explode out from the core of his body outwards.

"Holy shit!" #1 yelped, jumping a bit as he noticed a red aura appearing around the original's body. He also didn't fail to notice the elongation of the nails, the sudden appearance of whisker-like marks on Naruto's cheeks, and the overall more feral appearance of his boss. "Damn, boss…you look a lot different."

"And I feel a lot stronger, too," Naruto replied, getting up from his stance with a grin. "I could get used to this."

"But how did you know what kind of chakra to use?" #1 asked, confused. "It took you less than a second, which is way too fast, even for us geniuses."

Now, Naruto looked genuinely puzzled. "I actually don't know…" Naruto murmured, "Perhaps there's a system assist in the system?"

"But that raises the question of…what is the system, and how is it accomplishing all this?"

* * *

**AND CUT! :D Sorry, I know this is only 3,000 words but I cut 2,000 words for the next chapter because I decided it would fit better there…**

**Anyway, that question is pretty important. I've already got a set plot and everything for this story, including how he got the power, who 'God' is, and why he's in this world at all. Everything. Oh yes, and for those of you that noticed something about Sasuke last chapter, good job!  
**

**By the way, I'm starting another story, because I decided I wanted to use at least one of the prologues I made for the beginning of this story. The new story is going to be called Shinobi Art Online, and it's going to have Naruto as a player along with the trapping of players.**

**Shinobi Art Online will also be a minor crossover with Sword Art Online; namely the game mechanics and females (such as Sakuya, Asuna possibly, Alicia…), who Naruto might be paired with. Kirito will not appear, sadly, because I've decided he wouldn't fit well with the story. (Just saying, the pairing will probably be NarutoXMulti…)**

**Sorry for that rant, and thanks to those people who read through all of that little rant. On one last note, I'm having trouble deciding the pairings for this story and as of such I'll be setting up a poll for it later on.**

**Signing off,**

**FlamingBlaze**


End file.
